


stupid dog

by Pearly_Pornography



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Amputation, Broken Bones, Drabble, Guro, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, fucking gross???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearly_Pornography/pseuds/Pearly_Pornography
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two months? Three months?</p>
            </blockquote>





	stupid dog

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 2 AM last night...........

“Christ, you smell.”

Tom lacked any response to that claim. Honestly if you bother anyone who’s piss-drunk they’ll smell like either vomit or the last thing they chugged. Tord calmly reached down, burning out the cigarette on Tom’s already blistered cheek. “You’ve been here for...What, two weeks now? Or was it two months? Three? Something like that. Nobody’s come looking for you.”

Of course, he neglected to mention numerous worried phone calls from his ex-roommates. Tom remained silent. “Don’t be rude. I let you drink, I let you hang around in my basement, I’m the one paying _your_ expenses. All you have to do is lay on your fat ass and not bore me.”

“Whatever.”

“Don’t give me that tone.” Tord grabbed Tom’s face, forcing him into eye contact. “Sounds like someone doesn’t want dinner for the next, uh...Really long time.”

“Are you trying to kill me?”

“Nobody dies from a bit of proper discipline. I think you’ve earned it, _Mr. Christmas Bombing Harpoon Gun_. Besides, I’ve been too lenient with you anyhow.” He harshly flicked Tom in the shoulder. “I don’t remember you being nearly this dirty or pudgy when you got here.”

Tom grunted in response. What a troublesome boy he was.

“I hate you.”

“If you did then you’d make a much better effort to leave.” Tord pinched his cheeks. Tom contemplated going on a rant, but it’d only result in trouble. “Oh, I get it. You think it’s too easy, don’t you?”

Tord scrambled to a plastic bin, shuffling through objects until he pulled out a hacksaw. He wouldn’t. He _really wouldn’t._

“Stay quiet, boy.” He placed the blade over the bend of his victim’s elbow. “The tendons are a bit troublesome, but you’re a strong boy.” The rippled blade dug into Tom’s pale flesh. Immediately he began wriggling away. His only given response was a harsh smack across the face. (Honestly, it was more like a punch.) With the small amount of allotted time, Tord hopped onto Tom’s back, easily overpowering him. He’d gone a good few months without any significant exercise, which was probably Tord’s plan all along. Gun-fucking bastard.

Tom’s arm was horribly wracked with an unmatched level of pain. He bit down on Tord’s low-hanging fingers and was generally not a good sport about the ordeal. Within a few minutes, however, the pain was duller. “Arm for an arm.”

His brain still a bit fuzzy from the alcohol he consumed during the day, it took him a moment to register the bared stump attached to his body. As soon as the realization hit him he was squirming around like a live worm under a sadistic elementary schooler’s finger. Finding him to be a bit of an annoyance, Tord slammed his foot down onto Tom’s good arm. Then again, and again, and over and over until it finally let out even a single crack. Then a bit more for good measure.

“ _Herregud_ , Tom, your anguished face is great! It’s getting me all hot and bothered--”

“Don’t you start.” He spat through twitching lips. Looking slightly annoyed, Tord socked him in the nose. This time it broke on first impact. (Over their time together, Tord’s fists and Tom’s face became very well-acquainted, so this was normal.)

“What do you say tomorrow we go for the legs?”

Tom didn’t agree with it, but he’d go through with it either way.


End file.
